Mi Dispiace
by Derp Boy
Summary: <html><head></head>'Aku selalu mencintaimu walau kau menolakku' itulah motto Antonio. Namun apa yang terjadi jika Lovino menolaknya sungguhan? Summary butut, Author abal. Mind to RnR?</html>


Halo saya baru di fandom ini o/ perkenalkan saya coretDin-kuncoret Fu-Fan =))

Sebenernya saya udah lama mau publish fic di Hetalia tapi tapi /plik (?) udah ah curcolnya =3= kembali ke fic /digiles. Oh iya satu lagi! Saya ngetik fic ini karena ide dari EmilyJonesFujo atau RPer Fem!America di #hetacrew XD arigachuuu.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, abal. Use human name.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**…

_**Mi Dispiace **_

Pagi itu di Madrid, Spanyol sudah ramai seperti biasa, melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Berdagang, bekerja, sekolah, dan bermain semua orang memadati setiap ujung kota. Disinilah kita bisa melihat rumah besar nan megah dipusat kota Spanyol ini, bisa dibilang rumah paling besar ehem. Terlihat seorang Spaniard yang sedang membangunkan seseorang lagi, pemuda Italian.

"Mi tomato, ayo bangun! Nanti kita telat memanen tomat."

"Ngg… berisik!" erang sang empunya ahoge (?)

"Ayolah~ aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kalo kau tak kunjung bangun, aku cium nih! Ayo pilih mana?" godanya di telinga pemuda Italian itu.

"HAH?"

Si Italian itu pun langsung bangun seketika, "Jangan harap kau bisa menciumku, Spagna." sambil mendeath glare Antonio.

"Ah kamu selalu gitu nih, Lovi~ menolak terus." pipi Antonio pun mengembung.

"Hmph, menjijikan." Lovino melempar bantal kearah muka Antonio dan melangkah pergi.

"E-eh. Mau kemana, Mi princesa?"

"Mandi. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku ini laki-laki." sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi. Dasar tidak sopan.

Antonio membereskan kamar Lovino lalu setelah selesai dia kembali ke dapur dan menutup pintunya, "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padaku?" desahnya sambil melangkah.

"Lovi, ayo makan! Nanti keburu dingin" teriak Antonio.

"Iya iya bawel ah."

Lovino pun menarik tempat duduk dan makan tanpa bersuara. Hening. Antonio pun hanya menatapnya lalu duduk dan ikut makan bersama.

"Hey, Mi tomato." Lovino masih tetap makan, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Hmm, apa kau mencintaiku?" dan detik itu pula Lovino tersedak.

"Uhuk, apa yang kau bilang? Jangan mimpi! Aku hanya menganggapmu teman saja tidak lebih. Walau pun kau mengatakan kalimat itu sudah berkali-kali, jangan harap."

Muka Lovino hamper memerah seluruhnya, dia menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata sang Spagna. Degup jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Dasar tsundere, mengaku sajalah.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok." jawab Antonio sambil tersenyum, padahal hatinya sangat terluka dengan jawaban Lovino. Kejam.

"Sesukamulah." Ada rasa kecewa merasuki hati Lovino mendengar balasan Antonio.

"Oh iya, Lovi. Nanti malam aku diundang ibuku untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya. Tidak jauh sih, cuma di Barcelona. Kamu tidak apa kan kutinggal sendiri dirumah? Ada tomat, pasta dan bahan lainnya dikulkas yang bisa kamu masak." oceh Antonio panjang lebar.

"Tidak apa, memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa."

Lovino pun memalingkan wajah kesal. Untung saja Antonio tidak melihatnya karena sibuk makan. Kalau melihatnya mungkin sudah ditanya beribu pertanyaan. Pertanyaan apa? Jangan tanya saya. Hei, jangan tabok saya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua pun ke kebun belakang untuk memanen tomat.

Sorenya Lovino duduk disofa sambil memandang tv bosan. Antonio keluar menemui bosnya.

"Ck, lama banget sih si Tomato Bastard itu. Gak tau orang bosan apa ditinggalin 2 jam gini." Lovino mendengus dan mematikan tvnya.

Ia berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Memang panas hari ini. Dan….

TING TONG

Ah…ada tamu rupanya.

"Siapa sih? Ganggu orang santai aja." dan meletakan minuman ditangannya itu.

Lalu Lovino pun menuju pintu yang segede gaban, dan membukanya.

"Kesesese, orang awesome ini datang membawa pesanan Antonio." kata pemuda albino, bermata merah ruby dan membawa bola kasti-ah bukan, burung bulat berwarna kuning dikepalanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini, heh?"

"Aw, gak awesome ah! Masa mukanya manis tapi sifatnya sangar."

"Diam atau kutonjok. Ada perlu apa huh?"

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengantarkan pesanan Antonio. Mana si Spaniard satu itu?" sambil celingukan ke dalam rumah. "Kok sepi sih. Tumben, biasanya pada teriakan."

"Bacot. Si bastard satu itu lagi pergi." masang muka bete.

"Ah…pasti kau suntuk ya ditinggal pergi Antonio? Kesesese, ketebak banget mukanya asem gitu gak awesome ah"

"Lama-lama gue cekek lu ya." "Bawel amat sih, urusan gue ini."

"Ih galak banget sih." Gilbert toel-tole pipinya Lovino dan langsung kena tonjok. 1-0 (?)

"Halooo semuanya! Aku pulang~"

Mereka berdua pun langsung menoleh kearah suara yang kelewat girang itu.

"Kesesese, Spain! Apa kabar?"

"Baik, ada apa tumben kesini Gil? Ayo masuk dulu, sambil minum bersama."

"Kesesese, yang awesome ini cuma mengantarkan pesanan tidak usah repot-repot lagipula aku harus membantu West bekerja."

"Hem, merepotkan. Aku masuk saja. Haus," kata Lovino ketus, ia pun berbalik badan dan pergi.

Antonio dan Gilbert hanya menatapnya lalu saling berpandangan.

"Hei, Antonio. Kau yakin akan memberikan pesananmu ini kepada pemuda sangar itu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Oh, tentu! Aku sudah lama menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melamarnya."

"Kau ini aneh ya. Tahan saja sama yang kaya begitu, gak awesome banget. Mending Mattie dong~ masakannya enak, udah gitu mukanya imut. Awesome banget kan?"

"Hahahaha, aku mencintainya. Tapi dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku, itulah yang membuatku untuk tidak menyerah lagipula masakan Lovi juga lumayan enak kok," jawab Antonio sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah kalau begitu berjuang ya. Aku yang awesome ini akan mendukungmu. Oh iya ini pesananmu, desainnya lengkap dengan batu ruby yang warnanya agak mirip tomat atas permintaanmu,"

"Wah terima kasih, Gil. Kau tidak masuk dulu?" tanya Antonio sambil menerima pesanannya yang berbentuk kotak kecil hitam itu.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot kesese. Aku harus kembali dan menemani West bekerja. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Antonio!" Gilbert pun berjalan kearah gerbang dan melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir itu ke Antonio.

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati ya,"

Antonio pun masuk kerumah dan menutup pintunya. Lalu berjalan kekamarnya dan berganti baju. Setelah ganti baju, dia pun menemui Lovino yang sedang nonton tv lagi, mukanya pun ditekuk.

"Hai, Mi tomato. Maaf ya kamu aku tinggal sendiri," sapa Antonio sambil mengelus rambut lembut Lovino.

"Lama," jawab Lovino singkat, tepat, teraktual dan menepis tangan Antonio. Padahal dia keenakkan tuh, karena tsun jadi dia sok jual mahal. Mukanya aja udah kaya tomat siap panen. Hei jangan jambak saya.

"Ah, maaf Lovi-chan~"

"Ish jijik banget sih. Nama gue Lovino dan gak pake embel-embel 'chan'" gerutu Lovino.

"Hmm, sini deh." Antonio pun menarik tangan Lovino dan mengajaknya ke kebun belakang yang penuh tomat dan tanaman indah lainnya.

"Apaan sih. Iseng banget, lagi nonton juga malah dipaksa ikut gini,"

"Hanya sebentar," jawab Antonio

Lovino pun tidak membantah lagi, dia melihat tangannya yang digenggam Antonio lalu mukanya pun blushing. Dasar.

"Nah sampai. Cepat kan?"

"Iyalah cepet. Cuma di ajak ke kebun belakang gini." Lovino pun memalingkan wajahnya.

Saat dia melihat sekeliling kebun itu, betapa kagetnya dia. Disana indah sekali dengan pantulan cahaya senja yang menerangi dedaunan dan bunga yang ada disana. Tomat-tomat hijau yang tumbuh dibatangnya itu pun sekilas seperti bola-bola di pohon natal. Saking terpananya, ia pun tidak menyadari Antonio yang sudah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hei, Spagna. Apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini—" saat Lovino bertanya pada Antonio dan menoleh, dia pun kaget tidak ada Antonio dihadapnnya. Saat menunduk dia pun melihat Antonio sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aneh-aneh saja. Ayo cepat bangun!" suruh Lovino.

Antonio pun mengambil kotak hitam kecil pemberian Gilbert, tepatnya pesanannya.

"Lovino… maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?"

"A—pa?" Lovino terbelalak kaget, dia begitu syok saat ini. Mukanya benar-benar memerah sempurna, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa, karenga gengsinya terlalu tinggi dan sok jual mahal maka….

"Hah! Jangan harap aku akan berkata 'iya'" sambil menepis kotak hitam kecil yang berisi cincin putih bermata ruby itu dari tangan Antonio. Antonio pun kaget mendapatkan respon seperti itu, dan langsung berdiri menatap cincin itu.

"Aku ini normal Antonio! Aku tidak sepertimu! Kita berbeda," jawab Lovino ketus lalu berlari kekamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

"Begitu ya… aku telah ditolak," Antonio pun tersenyum getir lalu menunduk dan….dia menangis. Dia berjalan melewati cincin yang telah dibuang Lovino itu dan pergi kamarnya lalu bersiap-siap karena dia sudah ada janji dengan Ibunya untuk makan malam bersama.

Selesai siap-siap pun Antonio berjalan lemas ke kamar Lovino.

"Lovino, aku berangkat dulu. Jika ingin makan, kau bisa memasak sendiri dengan bahan-bahan yang ada," terdengar dari suara Antonio yang datar, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu ceria.

Lovino pun menunduk sedih. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi, dia sangat menyesal. Saat mendengar langkah Antonio menjauh dan pintu gerbang tertutup dia pun menangis.

"Apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Aku sudah menyakiti hati Antonio hiks," Lovino malah menangis makin keras.

"Aku berbohong hiks…maafkan aku Antonio, AKU BERBOHONG!" teriak Lovino dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. Dia serasa ditampar saat Antonio berpesan sebelum pergi tadi, suaranya datar tidak ceria.

"Antonio… maafkan…maafkan aku!" sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok. Ia begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Lovino pun menghapus air matanya dan keluar kamar, percuma saja air matanya tetap meleleh. Dia berlari kearah kebun belakang yang sudah gelap itu, hanya ada penerangan lima lampu taman. Dia melihat ke bawah, disana masih ada kotak berserta cincinnya yang tadi ia lempar.

Lovino memungutnya dan merapikannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dia menangis sesegukan.

"Antonio…."

Antonio berjalan pelan. Ia menatap jalan kosong. Lemas rasanya telah ditolak Lovino. Dia tersenyum kecut, "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,"

Namun saat Antonio ingin menyebrang, ada truk besar lewat dengan cepat dan dia tidak melihat itu walau klaksonnya sudah berbunyi nyaring. Dia tidak bisa berhenti melamun, saat menoleh kearah truk itu…

BRAAK! CRAASH!

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Truk itu melarikan diri denga cepat. Orang-orang segera mengerubungi seseorang yang tertabrak itu. Ia terpentar 10 meter, dan darak merembes banyak dari kepalanya.

"Hei Iggy. Lihat! Ada kerumunan orang banyak! Kali saja ada diskon besar-besaran,"

"Berisik! Mana mungkin ada diskon ditengah jalan seperti itu, lucu sekali kau Al."

"Mungkin saja. Atau jangan-jangan orang tertabrak? Kita lihat saja yuk!" pemuda berkacamata dan berambut pirang itu pun menggenggam tangan pemuda beralis tebal dan menariknya kearah kerumunan itu.

"Huh? Mana mungkin? Hei pelan-pelan dong! Jangan berlari seperti ini,"

"Aku penasaran! Kan kalo benar itu tabrakan, bisa aku tolong! Karena aku hero!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Setelah mereka sampai ditempat kejadian itu, dan sempat terhalang orang-orang yang mengerubungi sang korban akhirnya mereka berhasil melihat tubuh dan wajah korban itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Antonio!" Arthur terbelalak kaget, lalu ia pun mendekati wajah Antonio memastikan denyut nadi dilehernya berdetak atau tidak. Ya berdetak, sangat lemah…

"Alfred! Cepat hubungi ambulans!"

"Baik!" Alfred pun segera menghubungi ambulans rumah sakit.

"Apakah Lovino tau ini? Dan dimana dia sekarang. Aku harus menghubunginya," Arthur pun menekan tombol handphone Lovino, "Ayolah cepat diangkat,"

Saat Lovino masih berlutut dan menggenggam kotak itu, handphonenya pun berbunyi nyaring.

"Ck, siapa sih? Tidak tau orang sedih apa," Lovino melihat layar handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip itu, Arthur? Ada perlu apa dia menelponnya.

"Hallo?"

"Lovino! Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Arthur cemas.

"Dirumah, ada apa? Kau terdengar cemas, ada sesuatu dengan Alfred?"

"Tidak, bukan Alfred,"

"Lalu siapa lagi? Francis?"

"Bukan. Ini tentang… Antonio," Arthur menghela nafas.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan si Spagna itu? Bukankah dia tadi izin mau ke rumah Ibunya untuk undangan makan malam?"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku juga tidak tau pasti tapi yang kulihat sekarang benar Antonio. Dia…..kecelakaan,"

"APA?" lutut Lovino lemas, dia jatuh seketika. Menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lovino? Apa kau masih disana?"

"Ya." jawab Lovino lemah.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ke Hospital de Móstoles. Antonio sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul."

"Aku dan Alfred menunggumu disana," Arthur memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Lovino sungguh menyesal. Andai ia mencegah Antonio supaya tidak pergi kerumah Ibunya sekaligus ia ingin minta maaf juga, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Lovino menunduk, menangis dalam diam.

"Antonio, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku merasa bersalah, andai aku mencegahmu… kau….kau tidak akan seperti ini," Lovino bangkit menuju kamarnya dan bersap-siap kerumah sakit.

Selesai berganti baju, dia berjalan keluar. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Antonio, bagaimana keadaannya.

"Maaf…"

Hospital de Móstoles penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang. Dokter dan suster berjalan sana-sini untuk memeriksa pasien. Disalah satu ruang ICU seorang pemuda Spaniard terbaring, masker oksigen menutupi mutut dan hidungnya. Ia menutup mata, infusan menghiasi tangan kanannya, kepala dan tangannya di perban. Tadinya Antonio berada di ruang UGD tapi langsung dipindahkan ke ruang ICU.

Diluar ruang ICU banyak sahabatnya yang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, khawatir, bahkan ada yang menangis. Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Nordik, Baltik, Matthew, Ivan, Yao dan kelompok Asia pun datang menjenguknya, wajah mereka tertunduk semua ada juga yang cemas menatap pintu ruang ICU itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara orang berlari di lorong, semua para penjenguk itu pun menoleh. Lovino berlari sekuat tenaga dari rumah ke rumah sakit, dia tidak mau lama-lama menunggu taksi yang lewat. Dia pun menabrak, mendorong, menerjang orang lain yang menghalagi jalannya. Hampir saja ia tertabrak juga saat menyebrang.

"Lovino" panggil Arthur.

"…" Lovino masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Lovino, aru. Pelan-pelan nafasnya." kata Yao sambil mengusap punggung Lovino lembut.

"Terima kasih," jawab Lovino.

"Fratello, vee. Fratello tak apa?"

"Tidak apa bagaimana! Antonio tertabrak, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Ini semua salahku, SALAHKU! Andai aku mencegah Antonio agar tidak pergi dan meminta maaf kepadanya, kejadian ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku memang bodoh! Hiks…" Lovino berteriak dan menangis (lagi). Dia terjatuh duduk dan menutupi mukanya.

"Lovino…tidak, ini bukan salahmu," panggil Arthur lembut.

"Ini salahku! Kenapa Antonio yang tertabrak? Harusnya aku saja biar aku mati, aku telah berbohong padanya dan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya. Aku memang payah, aku menolaknya. Aku payah!"

"Veee~" Feliciano memeluk kakaknya itu, punggung kakaknya bergetar hebat. "Ini bukan salah Fratello, ve. Ini rencana Tuhan,"

Lalu ada seorang dokter yang ingin memasuki ruang ICU itu.

"Ada apa dok? Perlu pemeriksaan lagi?" tanya Francis.

"Ya, aku harus memeriksanya lagi. Kalian tolonglah jangan berisik,"

"Baiklah," jawab mereka serempak.

Beberapa menit dokter itu telah memeriksa dan tak kunjung keluar. Dan saat menit ke 20, dokter itu keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Lovino.

"Syukurlah, dia selamat. Saat di ruang UGD keadaannya sangat kritis, hampir saja kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya karena dia kekurangan banyak darah,"

"Lalu apakah saya boleh masuk?" tanya Lovino.

"Hmm, tentu. Tapi hanya boleh satu orang dan tidak boleh berisik."

"Baik," Lovino pun membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk.

Didalam, ia melihat tubuh yang selalu menjaganya itu tertidur lelap. Lovino mendekat dan melihat wajah Antonio. Ia merasa sedih karena wajah yang selalu bersinar itu kini redup, begitu pucat.

"Maafkan aku…aku ini bocah yang payah ya. Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu dan aku malah membuatmu lebih menderita. Aturan saat kau melamarku tadi, aku menerimamu. Tapi aku seolah jual mahal dan berbohong padamu,"

"Aku begitu menyesal atas perbuatanku itu. Saat kau pergi aku menangis sejadi-jadinya." lanjut Lovino, menggenggam tangan Antonio.

"L-lovino?" mata sang negeri Matador itu terbuka. Mata hijau itu kini redup.

"Antonio?" Lovino kaget sekaligus senang.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakana tadi. Namun aku tidak ingin membuka mataku sebelum kau selesai berbicara." Antonio tersenyum lembut. Lovino pun agak sedikit malu atas pengakuannya tadi. Lama-lama air mata meleleh di wajah caramel pemuda Italian itu.

"Hey jangan menangis, Mi Tomato." Antonio mengusap air mata itu lembut.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tentu tidak Lovi. Aku selalu mancintaimu walau kau terus menolakku terus," Antonio tersenyum makin lebar. "Jadi….maukah kau menjadi pendampingku errmm Mi novio?"

Muka Lovino memerah dan ia menjawab, "Tentu."

Antonio pun sangat senang dan dia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, perlahan akhirnya bisa. Ia pun duduk sejajar dengan Lovino. Dan mencopot masker oksigen itu. Dasar bandel.

"Tapi, Lovi. Aku tidak membawa cincinnya." Antonio tertunduk sedih.

"Aku membawanya, kali saja kau membutuhkannya." Lovino menyerahkan cincin itu kepada Antonio dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sangaaaaaat langka sepanjang abad ini (?)

"Gracias, Mi Princesa!"

Lalu Antonio memeluk Lovino, dan menciumnya tanpa mendengarkan umpatan kasar dari sang ehem tunangan. Ciuman panas namun lembut itu berlangsung sangat lama, walau Lovino menolak dan menjambak rambut Antonio supaya lepas dari bibirnya tapi dia juga menikmatinya. Dasar tsun.

Tok Tok

Kaca jendela pintu ruangan yang menjadi TKP adegan SpaMano itu diketuk dari luar. Antonio dan Lovino langsung melepaskan ciuman itu, dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu melihat sahabat mereka yang lagi nyegir-nyengir gaje, foto-foto adegan tadi sampai senyum mesum.

Antonio hanya ikut nyengir dan merangkul Lovino. Sedangkan Lovino mukanya merah antara senang, malu, dan marah. Akhirnya orang-orang yang berada diluar tadi nyerobot masuk kedalem, masa bodo dengan ucapan sang dokter.

Rentetan ucapan selamat meraka ucapan, ada yang siul-siul, salam-salaman, dan ber-ciee ria.

"A-apaan sih! Gak lucu banget!" Lovino merengut kesal.

"Halah, bilang aja seneng! Gak awesome banget sih nutup-nutupin gitu." jawab Gilbert.

"Tau nih! Yang hero ini juga mau dapet ciuman gitu." Alfred langsung monyong-monyonin bibirnya ke Arthur dan langsung ditabok sama ehemukeehem.

"Eh kalian keluar dulu deh," kata Antonio ngusir.

"Wah? Kok gitu sih?" yang lain malah menggerutu.

"Udah sana keluar dulu. Sebentar aja," lanjut Antonio.

Akhirnya semuanya nurut juga pada mau keluar. Ada yang kabur ke toilet, kantin rumah sakit, mojok (?), dan tiduran disofa rumah sakit.

"Nah sekarang tinggal kita," Antonio tersenyum penuh arti.

"Terus kenapa?" jawab Lovino acuh.

"Hmm….karena bertahun-tahun aku udah nahan supaya ga melakukannya jadi kali ini aku akan melakukannya, lagi pula tadi kamu bilang sudah nerima aku kan." Antonio menyerang leher Lovino dengan ganas.

"L-lebay, bertahunh-tahunhhh…apaan! Lepasin hhh~" Lovino ehem mendesah.

"Ngga mau fufufu." Antonio pun mulai menggerayangi tubuh ramping Lovino.

"Lepasin, tomato bastard!"

"Tidak." Antonio mengecup bibir Lovino lagi.

"Te quiero, Mi Lovino."

"Ti amo, Spagna."

Malam itu penuh dengan senandung merdu. Sebagian orang ada yang mengintip dari jendela sambil bawa-bawa kamera dan handycam. Bersenang-senanglah.

**The End**

BGM: Soundless Voice – Kagamine Len

Saya Fu! Dan saya Fan! Kami dari…HongKong! /salah

Oke saya ini sendiri (?) jadi Fu-Fan nyebut Pu-Pan juga gapapa

Hah, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia dan saya sudah lama ga ngetik karena kena WB berkepanjangan. Dan banyak terima kasih kepada EmilyJonesFujo untuk idenya dan laplandis untuk rumah sakitnya (?) para RPer #hetacrew *nyusut ingus*

Mungkin alurnya rada cepet ya terus banyak typo dan terlalu kesinetronan (?) saya tau itu semua, karena semua fic saya itu tergolong abal dan norak. Untuk kritik & saran kirim ke 08388*****4

Sebetulnya saya mau ngetik USUK tapi entah kenapa idenya kurang pas sama si pemeran. Dan mungkin judulnya juda ga cocok sama isi ficnya.

Untuk terakhirnya saya minta RnR aja deh yang minat kalo ngga ya sudah, ga saya kasih kupon hotel ditemani Canada (?)

Mind to RnR

Salam hangat,

Fu-Fan


End file.
